Reconciliation
by Liv.sine.timere
Summary: Oneshot. Olivia recieves one surprise after another which she is certain are bad. But are these surprises truely bad? Or will they turn out to be for the better?


**I apologize for being the worst Story-Titler ever. This is just a little oneshot that's been sitting in my files, according to my computer, since August. I've had incredibly poor access to a computer for a few months, but after Christmas I should be getting a computer of my very own and will probably be writing like a maniac, which may, or may not, be a good thing for you as it is very difficult for me to objectively view my own work. I definitely do not want to be one of those people who feel their writing is superior while everyone else thinks that it's utterly and completely horendous. I wrote this because I felt there weren't enough Olivia/David fics out there because I know there were a lot of people who weren't exactly open to a man, who wasn't Elliot, sweeping Olivia off of her feet. I happen to have a huge, raging crush on Mr. Harry Connick, Jr. and it was nice to see Olivia happy and flirtatious. But, like everything good that ever does or might happen to Olivia, it was ripped out from under her. **

"What's wrong with me?" Olivia asked as the doctor re-intered the exam room.

"You're pregnant. Congratulations," the doctor said with a smile.

Olivia stared at her in disbelief; her eyes wide and mouth as open as a fly-trap. The shock was very apparent on her face to the doctor.

"Would you like a referral to an OBGYN?"

Olivia just nodded in reply, too stunned to form words just yet while her brain tried to process the information. It was slow as if taking it in one letter at a time and her brain had just finished with "P" and was now finally moving on to "R." She hesitantly reached out to take the business card from the doctor's hand. She noticed a slight unsteadiness in her own hand.

"Dr. Mason works mostly with women over forty because the pregnancy is at a higher risk. She'll make sure you get all the necessary prenatal vitamins. Just make sure you set up an appointment as soon as possible."

Olivia nodded once again as she stood up and pocketed the card. "Thank you."

"Have a nice day, Ms. Benson. And, again, congratulations."

Olivia smiled weakly and walked out of the office. As soon as she was in her squad car she called Dr. Mason.

_"Dr. Mason,"_ a soft, feminine voice answered.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could set up an appointment at your earliest available time?"

_"I have an opening at 10:00 am tomorrow."_

"That would be perfect."

_ "Could I have your name please?"_

"Yes, it's Olivia Benson, B-e-n-s-o-n."

_"Okay, everything is all set. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Thank you," Olivia said just before hanging up.

She had no idea what to do from here. She and David weren't supposed to be in a relationship to begin with, and now, here she was, _pregnant._ It wouldn't matter that they'd ended it two months ago when he took the new position. They could still get into very serious trouble. And on top of that, she hadn't spoken with David since then. How was she going to tell him? She placed her arms on the steering-wheel and then rested her head on top of them. She realized that this was probably her only shot at having a child, but everything was so complicated. It was nearly ten minutes before she pulled her head back up and took a deep breath before putting the car in drive and heading back to the precinct. She had made her doctor's appointment for during her lunch break having the previous expectation that she was going to be sent away with merely a prescription for a bug or virus not with the information that there was a tiny life growing inside of her.

The next morning, Olivia awoke to nausea burning in the back of her throat. She barely made it to the toilet before everything came spilling out of her mouth. Her body continued to heave for another few minutes until her empty stomach finally stopped contracting. She reached upward with a shaky hand and pushed the handle down flushing away the gross stomach contents.

"Damn morning sickness," she mumbled into the empty bathroom as she stood on weak limbs. She turned the sink on and rinsed her mouth clean of the taste of bile before quickly stripping and stepping into the shower.

At 9:54 Olivia stepped into the building where Dr. Mason worked and went to the front desk.

"Hello. May I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Hi. Yes. I have an appointment with Dr. Mason at 10:00."

The receptionist looked through her papers. "Olivia Benson?"

"Yes."

"If you'll have a seat right over there I'll tell Dr. Mason that you're here."

"Thanks," she said as she took a seat in the designated area. Her nerves were in overdrive. She felt calmer facing a perp.

Olivia quickly spotted all of the baby magazines lying about on tables. There were pictures of babies everywhere. She couldn't believe that in less than a year she was going to have one of those. She could tell it was beginning to sink in a bit, and by "a bit," she meant a very incredibly small amount.

"Olivia Benson," a voice called.

Olivia's head turned spotting a woman in a white doctor's coat. She stood up and followed the doctor to her office. She gestured for Olivia to sit down on the exam table.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Mason," she said holding her hand out for Olivia to shake. "Is it Ms. or Mrs.?"

"It's Ms. But, please, just call me 'Olivia'."

"Alright then," Dr. Mason smiled, "I just have a few questions for you Olivia. Can I have your age?"

"I'm forty-four."

"Is this your first pregnancy?" Dr. Mason continued her questions as she wrote down Olivia's answers.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me what your profession is and the level of stress that it poses? Stress can be very harmful in a high-risk pregnancy."

"I'm an SVU detective, and I'd say as stressful jobs go it can be pretty stressful," Olivia answered knowing all too well how dangerous and stressful her job was.

"SVU?"

"Special Victims Unit. We investigate rape and abuse cases."

"Sounds tough."

"Oh, believe me, it can be."

Dr. Mason gave her a sad smile and continued on. "When did you find out that you were pregnant?"

"Yesterday, just before I made the appointment here."

"Do you have an idea of how far along you are?"

"I'm guessing about two months."

"So you're sexually active then?"

Olivia shook her head. "Not at the current time."

"Ok, I can do a sonogram if you'll just lay back and pull up your shirt."

Olivia nervously took a breath. She was going to see her baby. She couldn't believe it. The doctor got the machine ready as Olivia pulled up her shirt exposing her stomach that still was not showing any trace of a bump.

"This is going to be a bit cold," Dr. Mason warned her.

Sure enough, Olivia gave a bit of a shiver as the gel reached her skin.

"That's your baby, Olivia," she said after a few moments.

Olivia was overwhelmed with emotions. She'd heard of women crying before at these things and she was no exception. A few tears of complete happiness slid from her eyes which she quickly wiped away. She could see her baby and hear its heartbeat.

"It looks like you're about eleven weeks, and everything looks great. The heartbeat is strong too. I'll just print you a copy."

Olivia left the office with prenatal vitamin prescriptions, a copy of the sonogram, and the best sense of elation she'd had in as long as she could remember. As she approached the precinct, she carefully slid the mostly gray picture into her purse.

"You look very happy today," Nick said as she sat down at her desk.

"I guess I finally got a full night of sleep last night with my late start today."

"No, this isn't an 'I got sleep for once" kind of happy," Nick observed. "You look like a kid who just got exactly what they wanted for Christmas."

Olivia felt even better than that. However, the moment was ruined when a familiar face stepped into the room. Despite her discomfort at seeing David Haden, butterflies fluttered all around her stomach. She hadn't been this nervous about a male since she was a teenager in high school. When she and David mutually split, she wasn't ready for it to be over. Their three-month relationship had made her feel that she wanted it to be the last relationship she ever had. She was forty-four, ready to settle down, and David had made her feel that it was possible.

"Olivia, you ok?" Nick asked in concern at seeing his partner's happy expression turn into one of just having seen a ghost. He then turned to see what had caused the reaction. "Chief Haden, what can I do for you?" Nick asked standing up to face the man.

"Is Captain Cragen in his office?" David asked. He had a file in his left hand.

"Yeah, go ahead."

David gave a slight nod of thanks before heading back and knocking on Cragen's office door. David heard the captain's voice signaling for him to enter.

"Chief Haden," Cragen acknowledged him in a bit of surprise. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Harris case; 2008," David replied setting the file down on Cragen's desk. He registered a slight flicker of change in the captain's face. Perhaps there was more behind this case than he had previously thought.

"Did you find something wrong?" Worry was evident in Cragens' voice.

"There are a few things with the identification of the Mr. Harris. When Detective Benson interviewed the victim she said that she had not seen who attacked her and that there was no way to identify her rapist. A week later, Detective Benson asks the victim about the defendant's penis and next thing we know there's a positive identification. I'm not saying that Detective Benson did anything wrong, I just want to make sure."

Cragen looked up at David, "You're digging up the wrong things here. Detective Benson sacrificed a lot of things to make sure that we got the right guy. She put herself in serious danger."

"Still, if I could just talk to her for a minute. We can do it informally right here."

"Alright, but I'm warning you not to take this too far."

David opened the door and called for Olivia to come into the office. She took a deep breath before complying with the request. Nausea was beginning to rumble in her stomach. Thanks to pregnancy it didn't take much to make her stomach turn.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked nervously.

"I have a couple of questions about the Lowell Harris case. Do you remember it?"

Remember it? She more than remembered it. The nausea was starting to rise. Olivia nodded in reply. "What do you want to know about it?"

"The identification: how was it that you were able to get an I. D. from a victim who previously told you that she had no way of identifying her attacker?"

Cragen noticed Olivia turning green by the second and when her hand flew up to her mouth he quickly grabbed the trashcan and set it in front of her. Olivia quickly leaned over and let what little had been in her stomach out. David rushed over and held her hair. He noted how soft it still was and how shiny.

Olivia shivered slightly at David's touch as his fingers lightly grazed skin. It went unnoticed as her body continued to heave. When it finally stopped, Cragen handed her a tissue to wipe her mouth.

"You okay?" he asked softly, his voice full of concern. He led her over to one of the chairs in front of Cragen's desk.

"Yeah, I'm good," she replied all too unconvincingly. As soon as the words 'Lowell' and 'Harris' had come out of David's mouth she was anything but okay. All she saw was herself being trapped in that basement at Sealview coming so close to being raped.

"Olivia, I can come back another day if you're not feeling well," David said.

"No, let's just get this over with," she said tiredly.

"Alright, I'll make this as quick as possible."

"You were asking me about the identification of Harris…"

"The victim, Ashley Tyler, told you when you first interviewed her that she hadn't seen her attacker. After being undercover at Sealview, you then asked her to identify her attacker by a distinguishable mark on his penis. How were you able to do that?"

"You read all of the reports?"

David nodded.

"So you know that things got a bit physical towards the end when I was undercover."

Once again, David nodded.

"Well, things didn't exactly happen the way I put it in the report. There was a lot more than a few punches."

"Olivia, what are you saying?"

"When the T.B. outbreak happened, the other inmates and myself demanded answers. It started a bit of a riot. Harris came in after numerous guards had subdued us and asked who started the whole thing. The guard just served me right up. Harris said we were going to the hole, but he took me to the basement. To make a long story short, he tried to rape me. He had it was right in front of my face and said if I bit him, he'd kill me. Fin came in just in time." Olivia hung her head allowing her hair to fall in front of her face to hide her embarrassment and shame. Even after therapy, she hadn't been able to fully convince herself that she couldn't have done anything differently or fought back harder.

David was shocked. He had noticed her slight hesitancy the first time they had slept together. She had told him that it had been a long time, and he'd just chalked it up to her job. But was this the real reason why? "Did you know about this," he looked at Cragen.

"I had my suspicions," he replied.

"And you did nothing about it?" David asked incredulously.

"There was nothing I could do," Cragen said feeling a bit ashamed himself. "If a complaint isn't made I can't charge anyone."

"I know the law. But you could have done something. Did anyone talk to her? Try to get her to file a report? You know how reluctant victims are to report sexual assault," David argued.

Olivia was floored by how David was protecting and defending her and her well-being. "David, it's okay. It's my fault. I didn't say anything," she spoke up, her voice quiet and full of disappointment that was very clearly directed at herself.

"Olivia," David said sitting in the chair next to hers. He placed a comforting hand on her back. He felt her body jump slightly. "It's not your fault, you know that."

"It is. My partner at the time asked me what happened and I wouldn't even tell him," Olivia said feeling tears prickling in her eyes.

"Did you tell anyone?" David asked her.

"About three months after it happened I went to a therapist. She's the only person I told what happened."

Cragen watched the two interact. He could see a deeper connection between them than simply a man and woman who had worked a few cases together. He had suspected there was something going on, and this was his confirmation. He had noticed how Olivia had been much happier for a few months. However, he had also noticed how she had become very unhappy after those few months.

"I'm sorry," Olivia choked out, tears slipping from her eyes.

David had never seen her cry before; she always seemed as if she was afraid to. He reached for her hand, but Olivia suddenly stood up and rushed out of the office.

"Olivia!" David called out after her.

"Let her go, David," Cragen said. "And I have a few things that I want to talk to you about."

David looked at the captain waiting for him to continue.

"Were you and Olivia in a relationship?"

"Until I got the new position," he answered.

"She was a lot happier then, but she hasn't been the same the past few months. She's had a rough year."

"Did something happen?"

"Did she ever mention an Elliot Stabler?"

"No, who is he?"

"He was Olivia's partner for twelve years. He shot a teen-age girl who opened fire in the squad room. He hasn't said a word to her since that day. He retired just after that. They were very close. He was the closest thing she ever had to family."

"Were they-"

"No, they were never together," Cragen said knowing exactly what David was going to ask. It seemed that was the question that everyone always had.

"She never mentioned her family except for a half-brother."

"Family is a bit of a sensitive topic for her, but I think that's something you'll have to talk to her about. I can see that you still care about her."

"Yeah, I do. I wanted to resign from the position and go back to being an EADA, but she told me it would be stupid for me to stop doing what I wanted. I wish I hadn't listened to her."

"Go talk to her, David."

"Thanks," David said giving Cragen a small smile before leaving the office. "Do you know where Olivia went?" he asked Nick who pointed to the cribs.

Olivia was lying on one of the beds on her side facing away from the door when she heard someone come in.

"Liv, I just want to talk to you," David said softly sitting down on the edge of the bed Olivia was on.

Olivia sat up contemplating whether or not that now was a good time to tell him about the baby. She didn't want to hide it from him, and deserved to know. "David, there's something I need to tell you."

Her tone of voice worried him a bit. The tone was very serious and almost grave. "What's wrong?"

Olivia ran a stressed hand through her dark hair and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant. It's yours. I just found out yesterday."

David's breath stopped. He wasn't angry, just shocked.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly as she held her head in her hands.

"Liv, you've really got to stop apologizing for things that aren't your fault," he said as he placed a hand on her lower back.

"You're not mad?" she asked, surprised. She pulled her head up to look at him.

"No, I'm not," he said, smiling at her.

Olivia and David embraced one another in a hug. They were clinging on to each other relishing in the feeling of being together again after two long months.

"I missed you," Olivia admitted, her voice barely a whisper because she was so filled with emotions.

"I missed you too, Olivia."

**So, how was my first oneshot ever? It's so great to hear from you guys. And if you have any ideas for any other potential oneshots I'm happy to hear them. I ship many ships: EO, Livid (we need to find a knew name for that one. Nothing about it makes me "Livid" except that it ended,) Olivia/Brian, Olivia/Bayard, never tried an Olivia/Trevor (but I'm not necessarily opposed to it,) I've read a few Olivia/Nick ones too. Basically, at this point, I ship Olivia with any viable male character.**

**xoxo,**

**~Liv**


End file.
